User blog:Junolyn/Hello Kitty World: Levels 1-7
LVL 1 Intro.png Intro to HKW.png HKW Intro build.png Pekkleboatcolors.png Starting a New Game Like every other games similar to this one, Hello Kitty World is no different when beginning to play at Level 1. It's presented in a very simple introduction with the help of the leading character, Hello Kitty, to guide you before letting you fully take over. Next thing I know it, I am already at Level 2. In Level 2, you are rewarded with: *Tabo's Ball Throwing *Cinnamoroll's Balloons *Couple of decorations *New Challenge added *1 Magic Apple for the new level You'll get the similar rewards and access to objects every time you level up in the game. In every game that is just beginning, the Sanrio theme park is set up with two main mascot houses. One belonging to Hello Kitty and the other, My Melody. If you didn't know it already, but My Melody is the #2 most popular Sanrio character in the whole franchise. From what I read in the past, I believe My Melody won over Hello Kitty in a popularity contest taken in Japan. Some speculated that Sanrio was thinking of retiring Hello Kitty, but the little cat was not about to let go of her crown and throne! She bounced right back to the #1 spot in the voting poll of the next following year. Good thing that she is my favorite # Sanrio character or I would have set up a rally of protest outside the doors of Sanrio's Headquarters in San Francisco. Hmm... maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that little tibit. It would give Hello Kitty haters ideas to overthrow Queen Hello Kitty. Speaking of thrones, the Hello Kitty Mascot House does not give the player any special benefits to help advance through the levels like My Melody's home (served up like a goods factory if you can imagine). You'll note that in order to have a special mascot character running loose in your park, you'll have to purchase the rest of the mascot homes through the Build Menu. When I say you'll be seeing those Sanrio characters running loose in the land, I'm not even remotely kidding. Hello Kitty and My Melody have been seen dancing around town entertaining the residents that are visiting the park. Oooh, if only I were in those people's shoes right now. I could imagine transforming myself to this tiny digital version of myself and chasing after all my favorite characters like Pochacco and Keroppi. I'd think the officials of the park would ban me completely for making a nuisance of myself. Anyways, back on subject, each player is tasked with the duty to build and decorate their own Sanrio fantasy land. I am about to do that soon. Once I reach a certain advanced level, I'll definitely be able to show off my own version of a Sanrio theme park.The very last picture of my slide shows one of the *must-have* items that I love so much. Isn't Pekkle's Giant Boat so kawaiingly fascinating? Now, come join me in pixelated decorating, fun time! Happy Blueprinting! XOXO, Lyn Junolyn (talk) 13:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts